The Ladies Choice
by Numbatstuff
Summary: Following on from A Warm Weekend, I've had this story in my mind for sometime. Just a bit of fun!


This story is just a bit of fun in which we find Rachel staking her claim, much to Jacob's surprise (or maybe not!!!). This, and all my other EH stories will follow on from the relationship established in A Warm Weekend. Soundtrack is also just a bit of fun.

And I promise the next thing I write won't be rated M!!!

Soundtrack: The Ladies Choice – Zac Efron (Hairspray Soundtrack)

"Hey little girl with the cash to burn,

Well I'm selling something you won't return.

Hey little girl take me off the shelf,

Coz it's hard having fun playing with yourself.

Once you've browsed through the whole selection,

Shake those hips in my direction."

* * *

"Jake!……………………Jake!!………………..JACOB!!!!!"

"What is it?" he called back. She could hear him downstairs playing on one of his games consoles.

"I'm just in the middle of something."

"Put that down and come up here!"

"Why?"

"I need you to come to the bedroom and do me up" Rachel called.

She heard him bounding up the stairs two at a time and he appeared at the door with an enthusiastic smile on his face.

"Did you _really_ say you needed me to come up to the bedroom to do you?" he asked, laughing.

"Nooooooooooo, I want you to do me _up_"

He stared at her, eyebrows raised.

"I think you're just being obtuse Jacob". She turned around. "I want you to button up my dress for me".

"Aaaaah". He walked over to her and began doing up the small buttons on the back of her evening gown down near the base of her spine.

"This is a really beautiful dress," he said. "I like the colour".

It was a full-length gown made of sea green silk. The bodice was loosely fitted with a plunging back and some tiny buttons at the top of the full skirt. The neckline plunged to match the back with drapes of fabric over the shoulders.

Her hair was up and he kissed the nape of her neck as his fingers worked the buttons.

"I knew you would," she whispered as she arched her head appreciatively at his touch of his lips.

His mouth was sending shivers up and down her spine.

"I could do the buttons up later though," he murmured, "you could take the dress off for a little while and we could………….."

"No Jacob, I've spent hours on my hair and makeup and I'm not having it messed up now," she said, turning to face him and straightening his bow tie.

She ran her hands over the lapels of his black tuxedo smoothing the fabric, and breathed in the scent of his aftershave. She reached up and cupped his smooth, newly shaven face in her hands and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You do smell nice though," she whispered.

His hands ran up to her back and pressed her body into him and he kissed her deeply.

She pulled away from him. "Jacob, don't mess up my lipstick," she scolded. She walked over to the mirror above the dressing table and dabbed at the red smudge on her mouth. "Look what you've done. I'll have to take if off and start again".

He sat down on the bed, leant against the headboard and stretched his legs out in front of him on the bed. He folded his arms across his chest and sighed. "It's been like 2 weeks now Rachel. I don't know why we have to have this crazy rule about no sex on assignment".

"Because it's the responsible, adult thing to do," she replied. "We're there to work Jacob, not to have an all expenses paid sex holiday".

He snorted, "that's just crap. I don't see how once or twice would hurt".

"Plus," she continued, "I don't want you thinking about sex when you're supposed to be working. That brilliant mind needs to be used for good not evil".

He turned his head and looked out the window. "Yeah, right. I spend more time thinking about doing it than I would if we were actually doing it".

"Well", she said crisply, reapplying her lipstick "I'm not changing the rule". She turned to face him. "You'll just have to wait til tomorrow when I get back from the gym".

"What about tonight when we get home?"

"Stop saying home. This isn't home for me. I still have my apartment and I'm not moving in here with you. I'll stay the night occasionally but stop thinking that we're going to be playing happy families any time soon".

He shrugged slightly and she could tell that was exactly what he was thinking. Obviously he had something else on his mind right now though.

"Ok, what about tonight when we get back _here_?"

"No, Jake. I have to be up early in the morning to get to my class. You know it's the only combat class I can get to all week"

"Good god Rachel, we've been back like 2 hours from 2 weeks away working, we're out tonight at this damn benefit, and then you're getting up at the crack of dawn for a gym class!!! It won't take long you know! Surely you can spare me a few minutes out of your busy schedule".

She looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Since when does sex with you _not_ take long? If it didn't take long I'm sure we'd do it more often. But you know what you're like, thorough to the very end. Now if it were up to _me_, it wouldn't _ever_ take long".

He sighed and tipped his head back on the headboard, eyes closed "I swear, some women are never happy."

******

When they arrived at the plush, inner city hotel, it was bustling with beautifully dressed guests attending the fundraising benefit for The Marian Koshland Science Museum.

"God I hate these things," Jacob grumbled as they walked into the foyer. "Small talk and backslapping".

"Well, if you will volunteer to speak, you have to put up with coming".

"Huh", he snorted. "I hardly volunteered. Frank put me up to it – again. Speaking of which…" he nodded in the direction of the Director who was making his way over to them.

"Aaaaaah, Jacob" he said clasping his hand warmly and slapping him on the back. "Long time no see my friend. And I see Special Agent Young is here, ever vigilant."

She smiled at him. "Well, we can't let our most valuable asset out in public on his own, can we Director. Had a little bit of trouble finding a gown that would conceal my weapon though," she laughed.

Jacob looked at her, taken aback.

"You have your gun on you?"

"Well of course, Dr Hood. Why else would I be here?"

The Director laughed. "Anyhow, come with me to the bar Jacob, there's something I want to discuss with you. If you'll excuse us for a moment Agent Young," he said to Rachel with a smile.

"That's ok Sir," she said returning the smile. "I might go and do a reconnaissance of the hotel while he's in your safe hands".

The two men wandered off to the bar, heads together deep in conversation and she made her way to the front desk to touch base with the hotel security people. It wasn't really that he needed a security detail for this relatively low-key event, but she always felt she should be on the lookout for any suspicious behaviour whenever he spoke in public. It didn't take long when dealing with high profile cases as they did, for a figure like Jacob Hood to become a target of extremists. She had an odd feeling about tonight as well, as though there was someone with their eye on him.

After she had talked to the hotel security and other assorted security details, including the Director's own, and done a quick sweep of the ground floor of the hotel, she made her way back to the ballroom to find him. She knew he wasn't due to give his speech until 9pm so when she couldn't find him in the ballroom, went out to find the bar that she knew he would be propping up, avoiding having to mingle too much with the DC social elite.

Sure enough, she caught sight of the back of his dark head at one of the quieter bars away from the main ballroom, and started weaving through the crowd of people towards him. As she got closer she stopped, now she realised who it was that had their eye on him.

She recognised the woman from a charity concert Jacob had attended a few months earlier. Short brown hair, big blue eyes fixated on Jacob's face, flirty behaviour. As Rachel stood and watched, her blood began to boil. There was no doubt about it; this woman had Jacob in her sights - again.

She obviously couldn't believe her luck at being able to pick up exactly where they had been forced to leave off when Rachel had pulled him away for a case in Chicago. At the time, Rachel had thought it mildly amusing seeing another woman flirting so shamelessly with her charge, but now he wasn't just her charge but also her lover, she was furious.

She wanted to stomp over there and slap the other woman on the face. "Come on now Rachel", she thought to herself, "calm down, she's the one doing all the flirting, not him. No need to make a scene".

The woman tipped her head back and laughed, exposing her long white throat. She put her hand on Jacob's lapel and leant closer into him, whispering something in his ear. Rachel's eyebrows shot up, she was livid. "This has gone far enough, it's time you came with me Jacob," she thought.

She walked over to him in as nonchalant a fashion as she was able to muster in the circumstances. "Excuse me Dr Hood", she said looking at him as she stopped at the woman's elbow. "The Director has asked me to fetch you. There's someone he wants you to meet".

Jacob stared at her, eyebrows raised, a slight look of panic on his face. His eyes shifted from her face to the other woman's several times and his mouth twitched as he struggled for something to say. He had the look of a deer caught in the headlights and Rachel smiled inwardly as she took him by the arm.

"You will have to excuse us", she said with a slight smile to the other woman, "duty calls". As she led him away, he tried to speak.

"Um……………."

"Don't say anything Jacob. I think we need to have words somewhere private," she hissed through gritted teeth.

She led him down a side corridor away from the ballroom and bar, and shortly before they reached the big double fire escape doors at the end, she pulled him into what appeared to be a storage room. It was mainly empty except for some big portable shelving units on wheels and a large metal cabinet. Rachel flicked the lightswitch and a dull light filled the room.

"Mmmmm, they could do with a higher wattage bulb in here," Jacob commented, "the trouble with energy saving globes is that ……………………"

She reached up to his face and put her finger over his lips. "For god's sake be quiet for once Jacob. We don't have much time if we're not going to be missed".

"Don't have much time for what?" he asked. "I thought you wanted to talk to me about something".

She went over to the door and pulled the bolt shut. "We don't have much time for me to explain to you, that flirting with other women in the bar is not acceptable any more".

"But I wasn't flirting" he protested. "She came up to me and said we'd met before and was just talking to me. I don't remember meeting her before but she insisted".

"Hmmm, I bet she did," Rachel replied, pushing him up against the wall. "That woman had her steely gaze on you Jacob and I didn't see you doing a hell of a lot to dissuade her".

"Well I can't be rude Rachel."

"Er, yes, you can! Anyhow, I think maybe you need reminding of what you'll be missing if you start messing around with other women"

"I wasn't messing……………………"

His words were stopped by her mouth on his neck.

He arched his head and murmured with pleasure.

She pressed her body into him and as he responded by moving his hands up her back, his fingers feathering her bare skin, she felt another part of his body responding as well.

He pulled his neck away from her mouth, and leant his head back against the wall.

"Rachel, please, you know there's nothing I'd rather do than ravish you in the storage cupboard, but come on. I have to get up on that podium and speak in less than an hour. Plus people will be wondering where we are. What if we get caught."

"The door's locked Jacob."

"Even so, surely this fits under the umbrella of no sex on assignment."

"No"

"What do you mean, no?"

"This isn't an assignment, I'm just keeping an eye on you that's all. Anyhow, if this was really an assignment you don't think I'd be dressed like this do you?"

"Yes, but you have a gun."

"Mmmmm, so do you by the feel of it," she whispered, running her hand down to his pants.

"Rachel!"

She backed away until she was standing a couple of feet in front of him and slowly began lifting up the skirt on her gown. She looked at him coyly as she gathered the silk in her hands revealing her high stilettos and stockinged legs. She saw his eyes lapping up the view and when she reached her upper thighs and he saw the top of her stockings adorned by a tiny red bow, she saw his jaw visibly clench and his eyes narrow.

He leant his head back on the wall again. "Now that's just not fair. Rachel, I cannot believe you're doing this, I don't understand why you would want this when we've spent the last two weeks in adjoining rooms in a very nice hotel in ……………………….."

She undid the ties on the side of her string panties and let them fall to the ground, and in that moment she watched the resolve drain from his face.

"Sometimes it's not all about nice rooms," she murmured.

He shook his head, and walked the few steps towards her, pinning her against the opposite wall.

He ran his hands up her legs and under the folds of her skirt until he reached the top of her stockings. "God, I adore this dress, I love the rustle of the fabric as I run my hands up your legs and you know I love the stockings, there's nothing in the world more erotic than the feel of that soft, bare, warm, thigh".

His hot breath in her ear was melting her and the sound of his throaty voice whispering to her was nothing short of sublime. She leant her head back against the wall exposing her neck and his tongue made a hot trail from her ear to the hollow at the base of her throat.

His big hands cupped her buttocks and he pulled her up higher against him. She felt his erection straining at his suit pants and she reached down and unzipped them and pulled down the top of his trunks slightly, releasing him.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, and in one quick movement he was home. She felt his fingers gripping her ass tightly as he slammed into her and she gasped.

His mouth was on her face searching out her lips. "No kissing Jacob", she whispered, "I don't want you messing up my face".

He groaned slightly and moved his mouth back round to her ear, tickling at her earlobe with the tip of his hot tongue. His breath was fast and laboured and she closed her eyes. Nothing turned her on more than knowing the effect she had on him and she ran her fingers through his hair, holding his head to her ear so she could hear every sound that he made.

His hot breath rattling in her ear, his long fingers gripping her ass and the feel of him pounding into her was almost more than she could bear and she suddenly wondered why she had resisted him for the last 2 weeks when she could have been having this every night.

After a few minutes, the sound of his breath changed, becoming less controlled and slightly higher. She could tell he was close and tightened the grip of her fingers in his thick curly hair, holding his head tightly to her. His fingers dug into her ass, his voice cracked and he groaned from a place deep inside as she felt him thrust deeply into her with his last remaining strength.

They remained, pinned together against the wall for a few minutes and his breath slowly subsided. Finally he moved away from her slightly and let her feet drop to the ground. As she stood, back to the wall, skirt now demurely hiding her legs, he zipped up his pants, straightened his bow tie and his tuxedo jacket, and ran his fingers through his hair.

He moved to the door and unbolted the lock, opened it slightly and took a quick look outside. Seeing no one, he straightened up and opened the door fully, taking a step into the corridor. He stopped for a moment and turned back to her.

"You can forget about that fucking gym class in the morning," he said quietly, "_we_ will be finishing this when we get home and I don't care how tired you're going to be tomorrow."

His eyes narrowed, a faint smile touched his lips and he gave her a sly wink. And with that he was gone, closing the door behind him.

******

She took a few moments to compose herself and get dressed properly, then made her way to the ladies room to make sure her hair and makeup were still presentable. Her heart was still pounding in her chest as she looked at her face in the mirror. A few minor touch ups were all she needed and after a quick drink of water, she was ready to go and meet the world again. She looked at her watch, he only had 5 minutes before he was due to speak.

As she entered the ballroom, she spotted him baled up by the same woman. She could tell from his body language that he was genuinely trying to extricate himself from the situation, but the woman just kept getting closer and closer, touching his arm and the lapel of his jacket in an over familiar manner.

Rachel was walking towards them when suddenly she saw the woman's demeanour change and Rachel realised that she had spotted the red mark of her lipstick on his neck.

The woman's eyes were fixed on the mark and Rachel thought that this would be an opportune time to crash the party. She sidled up next to Jacob and whispered in his ear, "you have lipstick on your neck". His hand moved quickly to the place where she had kissed him earlier and he rubbed the mark away.

The woman looked from his face to Rachel's, slightly confused, but somewhat suspicious.

"Sorry to interrupt", Rachel said as she took Jacob's arm and began to lead him away, "Dr Hood is needed on the podium in two minutes".

"Excuse me, Elizabeth," he said nodding to her.

As they walked away, she looked back and caught the woman's eye. The look she gave Rachel was one of unbridled jealousy and Rachel smiled to herself.

"Sorry darling, but I've already made the downpayment on this one".


End file.
